


Teaching Carols (December 22)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Gen, as close as you can get, hunk is a sweetie and needs more love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Hunk wants to bring some Christmas cheer to all the Paladins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This fic is up a touch early because I will not have Internet on Thursday and need it up early. For [this](http://kamuithedragonlord.tumblr.com) wonderful Tumblr user who has been nothing but supportive through this whole challenge and who wanted to see more from Hunk :) Hope you enjoy!

Most of the Paladins had not expected their first “Christmas” away from Earth to be particularly festive. Allura had put up decorations, but they hadn’t been inundated by Christmas songs, hadn’t seen Christmas lights, hadn’t really even put presents under a tree. So they’d expected a bit of an attempt at Christmas cheer from Coran and Allura, but nothing huge. 

However, Hunk had other plans.

The evening before Christmas, he’d requested that everyone gather in the main corridor for some ersatz family time. It took some coaxing, a few threats, and, in the case of Lance, physical force, but everyone eventually gathered, watching Hunk to evaluate his plan. “OK guys, it’s about Christmas time, so we need some Christmas cheer here!” he ordered. “And I know just how to get that. We are going to sing Christmas carols!!” 

“We’re going to what?” Pidge asked, raising one of her eyebrows and giving Hunk a “you’ve GOT to be kidding me” look. 

“Um, how about we not do that,” Keith said, deadpan. 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Lance said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Hunk. “My bro’s got the right idea for Christmas cheer!” 

“Okay, see, if Lance is for it we KNOW it’s a bad decision,” Pidge pointed out.

“Hey, I’m hurt!” Lance objected. “I am not the source of bad decisions! Remember, I was the one who said we should look for the blue lion!” 

“Nope, I’d been tracking the signals, and so had Keith,” Pidge pointed out. “And you didn’t know the blue lion was there.” 

“The thought was still there!” 

“You have thoughts?” Keith snarked. 

“Paladins!” Allura snapped. Everyone turned to face her, flinching a bit at her voice. “I would at least to know exactly what Hunk is proposing.” 

“It’s Christmas caroling!” Hunk repeated, as if that was an explanation. But at Allura’s look, he continued. “Usually we go to different houses, but there aren’t different houses. So I figured we could sing some Christmas carols! They’re just songs that we sing around Christmas time, or if you’re Lance, you sing it year-round.” 

“A sin,” Keith deadpanned. 

“Says the guy who won’t even sing Christmas carols at Christmas,” Lance pouted. 

“I think we should do it,” Shiro said, much to everyone’s surprise. “I’m not kidding, I miss Christmas too, and I think it’d be good for us. Let’s do it. We can teach Coran and Allura some carols.”

“Yeah, I wrote some down for them,” Hunk said with a grin, passing two sheets to Allura and Coran. “Let’s start out with Jingle Bells!” he proposed. “One, two, three!”

At first, Hunk, Shiro and Lance were the only ones singing. But Allura quickly caught on, bringing a beautiful soprano into the mix, and Coran leapt in as well, adding that cacophonic, out-of-tune sound that no caroling session would be complete without. It sounded like those were the only ones, but at some point, when no one had really noticed, Pidge slipped in, not wanting to be left out, and Hunk grinned at the sight of Pidge joining in. And by the last line of the song, even Keith had joined. By the end of Jingle Bells, the seven voices joined and they had a wonderful carol.

“That was wonderful, Hunk!” Allura praised. “It was so fun!” 

“Hey, I do have more carols,” he replied. “We could sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!” 

“Reindeer?” Coran asked.

“They’re sort of like deer just with antlers,” Pidge explained. 

“Do all of them have red noses?” Allura inquired. 

“No, it’s just a Christmas story. Here, it’s in the carol.” Hunk passed around another sheet of paper. “Okay, let’s all jump in. One, two…”

“RUDOLPH, THE RED NOSED REINDEER!” Lance belted, preempting everyone else. Everyone stared at him for a moment. Keith rolled his eyes, Pidge sighed and shook her head, and Shiro glared at Lance. Hunk stifled a laugh, as well as Coran. “What? You didn’t say to start on three.” 

“I didn’t before and you figured it out,” Hunk pointed out. 

“Irrelevant,” Lance contended as Shiro sighed.

“Okay, on three,” Shiro said. “One, two, three!” And just again, everyone began. After Rudolph was finished, they didn’t stop. They continued onto Frosty the Snowman, then to Sleigh Ride, and any others that Hunk could think of. When everyone was done, it was late into the night, but no one felt tired. Instead, they felt incredible. Even Keith had a big grin, as much as he insisted that he hated the caroling and the music. That night, everyone went to bed grinning, homesick no more, and the castle was finally full of the spirit of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my [blog!](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)


End file.
